Leçon d'échange
by Mimoo
Summary: Elle n'était pas sensée boire ça, mais elle l'avait fait. Il n'était pas sensé laisser traîner leur nouvelle invention, mais il l'avait fait. OS


**Titre : **Leçon d'échange

**Auteur : **Mimoo

**Disclaimer : **Tout ce beau monde appartient à J.K Rowling

**Rating : **K+

**Résumé : **Elle n'était pas sensée boire ça, mais elle l'avait fait. Il n'était pas sensé laisser traîner leur nouvelle invention, mais il l'avait fait.

**Ne tient pas compte de la mort de Fred, évidemment xD**

Je dois aussi avouer que je n'ai pas fournit un travail immense pour cet OS... Pas très développé ni recherché, je m'en excuse donc.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

**Leçon d'échange**

.  
.

Lentement et d'un geste professionnel, George Weasley fit tomber deux squelettes de lézards dans le petit chaudron d'expérimentation. Son frère jumeau s'empara d'un flacon d'essence de belladone dont il renversa généreusement le contenu en sifflotant. Le même sourire de connivence s'inscrivait sur les bouches de toute manière identiques et Fred laissa échapper un petit cri de victoire lorsque leur toute nouvelle potion se mit à bouillir sous leurs yeux.

Il se redressa et frappa l'épaule de son double avec impatience.

« Ne reste plus qu'à en boire ! », jubila George avant de plonger un gobelet dans le chaudron.

Le petit verre, ainsi rempli d'un liquide orangé, se dirigea vers la boutique suivit par un Fred ravi. Une fois au comptoir, il le tendit à son frère. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil sans comprendre pourquoi ce devrait être à lui de commencer alors qu'ils avaient décidé que c'était au tour de George pour aujourd'hui.

« Je dois aller dire à Verity qu'on fait encore un essai, comme ça elle pourra agir si ça se passe mal. »

Fred soupira avec un sourire en coin. George détourna les yeux, embarrassé.

« Oui bien sûr, dis plutôt que tu vas profiter d'elle avant qu'on soit assaillit par les clients.

-Absolument, admit George.  
-Très bien, mais dépêche-toi, je ne tiens pas à mourir seul. »

Ce disant Fred avala la moitié du contenu orange et grimaça, parcourut d'un frisson.

« C'est infecte, déclara-t-il à l'adresse de son sosie qui ricana.

-Mais tu n'es pas encore mort, c'est un progrès.

-Dépêche-toi ! »

L'autre acquiesça non sans un dernier rictus narquois et disparut dans l'escalier menant à leur appartement. Verity était en train d'y faire la cuisine pour tous les trois, comme chaque jour. Une assistante en or aux yeux de Fred, une femme qui serait sa prochaine conquête à ceux de George. Fred déglutit, avalant les dernières gouttes de potion qu'il venait d'ingurgiter et se racla la gorge en se concentrant sur ce qu'il ressentait. Absolument rien. Aucun effet qu'il soit négatif ou positif. Peut-être qu'une fois que George aurait engloutit sa part le résultat serait plus concluant. Il avisa les trois personnes présentes dans le magasin et fit la moue en constatant que cette journée était d'un ennui mortel.

En semaine il y avait toujours moins de monde, principalement puisque les seuls sorciers qui passaient sur le Chemin de Traverse étaient là pour travailler ou acheter des fournitures pour le boulot. Si le week-end les affaires reprenaient du service et les faisaient crouler sous l'agitation, la semaine restait pénible à supporter pour eux.

Le tintement de la petite clochette accrochée à la porte de la boutique lui indiqua qu'un nouveau client venait d'entrer et le visage de Fred s'illumina lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette élancée et féminine de Hermione Granger. Cette dernière explora la pièce des yeux avant d'apercevoir Fred au comptoir et elle lui rendit son sourire tout en se dirigeant vers lui d'un pas assuré. Elle venait souvent leur rendre visite depuis qu'elle travaillait avec Bill pour Gringotts et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme. Lequel s'accouda au comptoir après avoir affiché l'expression la plus séductrice qu'il puisse arborer. Hermione était la meilleure amie de son petit-frère, une redoutable femme d'affaire, son amie d'étude et plus récemment, la seule femme qui attisait son intérêt. Pour cause : elle était la seule à refuser ses avances. C'était frustrant, tellement frustrant depuis trois ans qu'il était obnubilé par elle.

« Quel plaisir de te voir 'Mione, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle venait s'appuyer près de lui.

-Range ta panoplie de Don Juan Fred », soupira-t-elle tranquillement.

Le rouquin se rembrunit et posa son menton dans sa paume, feignant la susceptibilité.

« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas sur toi ? », questionna-t-il avec sincérité.

Hermione, d'humeur taquine, lui tira la langue et se rapprocha de lui en sachant pertinemment qu'il détestait qu'on joue avec lui quand il était en train de perdre.

« Parce que je ne veux pas de toi peut-être ?, suggéra-t-elle, mesquine.

-Mais si moi je veux de toi ?, objecta Fred bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi, crois-moi. Tu veux juste quelqu'un et une fois que j'aurai cédé je n'aurai pas plus de valeur pour toi qu'un boursoufflet. »

Il se redressa légèrement, sourcils haussés.

« Donc tu envisages de céder ? »

La brune piqua un fard et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, irritée. Fred retrouva immédiatement le sourire et leva la main afin de la passer dans les boucles emmêlées. Hermione se dégagea aussi sec en maugréant. Puis elle appréhenda le verre posé entre eux et s'en saisit avant que Fred n'ait eut le temps de l'en défendre.

« Je peux ? »

Mais elle avait déjà avalé le reste de ce qu'elle croyait être du jus de citrouille sans qu'il ne puisse répondre. Fred ouvrit la bouche, la referma et finit par réprimer une forte envie de rire devant la grimace équivoque de Hermione qui reposait le gobelet maintenant vide en frissonnant de dégoût.

« C'est abjecte !, s'étrangla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Fred s'esclaffa, haussa une épaule et pivota sur ses talons avec la ferme intention de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et lui. Il se retourna après quelques pas pour lui refaire face, agita brièvement sa main dans les airs et claironna joyeusement :

« Une potion d'inversement ! »

.

.

Hermione quitta la boutique des jumeaux après avoir salué George et s'être vexée de voir les deux garçons se moquer ouvertement d'elle sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Ce qu'elle avait bu, ils le lui avaient expliqué, n'était qu'une nouvelle invention, une expérimentation et Fred avait assuré qu'ils avaient dû la rater puisque ni elle ni lui ne ressentaient quelque chose après ingurgitation. Bien que rassurée, un mauvais pressentiment assaillit ses entrailles jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne travailler.

« Ça ne va pas miss Granger ? », s'enquit la voix nasillarde de Gripsec alors qu'elle était en train de lui présenter un nouveau système de compte.

A vrai dire, elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête, mais rien d'important. La jeune femme émit un sourire lénitif et reprit sous le regard inquisiteur du gobelin.

« Je disais... les... Les sorciers ont... ne... »

Elle se massa la nuque, se crispa et Gripsec se pencha sur elle, cette fois réellement inquiet.

« Mademoiselle, vous devriez peut-être rentrer chez vous. Nous reprendrons demain matin, proposa-t-il d'une amabilité à faire peur.

-N-non, ça va aller. Puis-je avoir un verre d'eau ? », demanda-t-elle à l'encontre d'un autre gobelin qui faisait office de greffier.

Celui-ci opina, descendit de sa chaise et disparut de la salle de réunion. Gripsec fronça ses sourcils épais toutefois s'abstint de tout commentaire alors que Hermione se mettait à maudire Fred et George de toutes ses forces. C'était eux, c'était forcément eux. Eux et leur stupide manie de laisser traîner des objets dangereux ou en l'occurrence une potion d'elle-ne-savait-plus-quoi. Ils avaient voulu l'empoisonner, c'était certain. Ou alors s'agissait-il réellement d'une nouvelle expérience et dans ce cas elle espérait franchement que Fred ressente exactement le mal qui était en train de la ronger.

Et voilà qu'elle voyait flou maintenant ! Génial...

« Miss Granger ? »

Hermione essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler et se leva avec l'idée d'annoncer qu'elle rentrait. Cependant elle vacilla sitôt sur ses pieds et Gripsec bondit pour la soutenir, lui arrivant à peine à la hanche.

« Miss Granger je vais vous raccompagner... »

Qu'il fasse donc, de toute façon elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire, ou aller, qui elle était.

« J'ai votre verre d'eau !

-Miss Granger ? Miss Granger ! »

Hermione s'effondra sur le sol marbré en continuant de fustiger Fred en pensée.

Crétin, sombre crétin. Si elle survivait à ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui, elle le tuerait de ses propres mains. Il lui devrait bien ça et elle se ferait un malin plaisir de l'étrangler lentement mais sûrement. Fin de son petit sourire en coin si adorable et si troublant, fin des paroles envoutantes et désarmantes, fin de l'attirance irrémédiable entre eux qu'elle combattait depuis des années et surtout, fin des potions stupides. Elle l'étranglerait avec un calme sadique et quand il aurait finalement trépassé elle pourrait reprendre le cours de sa vie.

En attendant il fallait qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle rouvre les paupières et qu'elle refoule les nausées qui lui pressaient l'estomac. Gripsec allait certainement faire un rapport salé à Bill -son supérieur. Cette fois elle risquait de perdre son emploi, tout ça à cause de Fred. Misérable insecte.

« Hey ! »

Hermione arrêta de penser aux différentes possibilités de meurtres qui s'offraient à elle pour se concentrer sur cette voix paniquée et grave qui résonnait au-dessus de sa tête. Tout doucement, ses spasmes s'estompèrent et son mal de crane disparut progressivement. Pour autant, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger.

« Tu m'entends ? »

La jeune femme se raidit mais parvint cette fois à ouvrir une paupière puis l'autre. Tout était encore flou et elle voyait juste une tâche orange dansant devant elle. Peut-être que la potion de la même couleur allait lui donner une vision très orangée des choses dorénavant. Elle battit encore un peu des cils, essaya de se redresser et se hissa difficilement sur les coudes, refermant les yeux alors que sa tête dodelinait dangereusement.

« Hey, ça va ? », questionna à nouveau la voix et cette fois Hermione la reconnut pleinement.

Un léger demi-ton plus bas que son jumeau. George. Elle s'assit sur son séant, lâcha le sol de ses paumes et les pressa contre sa boite crânienne en espérant l'empêcher de bouger d'avantage. Une fois qu'elle eut recouvrée tous ses esprits, Hermione entreprit de démêler le flot de pensées qui la traversait. La première étant de savoir ce que faisait George à Gringotts. Un bras passa dans son dos et la brune se sentit soulever de terre comme si elle n'était qu'une plume. Il lui semblait pourtant être plus lourde que jamais et il lui fallut à nouveau quelques secondes pour se faire à sa nouvelle condition. Stabilisée, le bras s'arracha de ses omoplates et sa vision se fit plus nette.

George la regardait d'un air très angoissé et était si proche d'elle que leur nez se frôlaient. Chose étrange, puisqu'elle faisait bien deux têtes de moins que les jumeaux ou les Weasley en général hormis Ginny et Molly.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », ânonna-t-elle péniblement et Georges fit un bond en arrière, foudroyé.

Elle le vit pointer stupidement son index sur elle et se retenir de sa main libre au mur le plus proche. A cet instant seulement la jeune femme remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans la salle de réunion de la banque magique mais dans l'arrière boutique de Fred et George. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, elle observa autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas et en revint au jeune propriétaire, qui paraissait plus surpris qu'elle encore.

« George, qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? »

Son couinement eut au moins le bénéfice de sortir le rouquin de son mutisme. Il baissa le bras, secoua la tête et parut se rendre compte de la situation bien avant elle.

« Hermione ?, s'assura-t-il d'un ton faible.

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et je...

-Hermione. »

La jeune femme s'arrêta, son ami s'autorisa un demi-sourire.

« Ne panique pas d'accord. Ce que je vais te dire va te sembler... étrange, mais ne panique pas.

-Pourquoi ? »

Il vint l'attraper par le bras et lui fit signe de garder le silence. Hermione s'exécuta et se laissa entraîner, constatant au fur et à mesure qu'elle était grande, qu'elle n'était pas gênée par la jupe de tailleur qu'elle portait moins d'une heure plus tôt, qu'aucune boucle brune ne venait lui cacher les yeux. Toutefois elle se refusa à baisser les yeux sur son corps et malgré ce qu'avait dit George, la panique s'insinua dans ses veines. Elle devint livide lorsqu'il l'amena près d'un miroir et ferma violemment les yeux avant qu'il ne la pousse devant le pan vitré.

George se racla la gorge en la lâchant.

« On dirait que la potion est une réussite... Mais... enfin... T-tu devrais peut-être te regarder maintenant... »

Elle hocha négativement et vigoureusement la tête.

« Si ça peut te rassurer tu as gardé ta voix et les effets devraient disparaître d'ici vingt-quatre heures, continua George, imperturbable.

-_Vingt-quatre heures_ ? »

L'autre soupira et Hermione inhala une forte bouffée d'air avant de soulever délicatement une paupière. Juste une, celle de droite. D'abord elle ne vit rien, juste quelques formes, puis sa rétine imprima l'image et son reflet lui fut brutalement renvoyé par la glace. Elle se vit se décrocher la mâchoire sous le choc, faire trois pas en arrière et devenir plus blanche que la chouette de Harry. Parce que ce n'était ni sa mâchoire, ni ses pieds, ni sa peau. Ah ça non. A moins qu'elle ait toujours été rousse sans le savoir, à moins qu'elle ne soit pas _elle_ mais _il_ en fait, chose fort peu probable.

Hermione porta sa main à sa bouche grande ouverte, choquée, et George se posta à ses côtés. Identique à elle. Identique à Fred. _Iden_...

« … _tiques._

-Pardon ?, chuchota le deuxième propriétaire de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

-On est... identiques », mâcha-t-elle avant de se tourner vers lui et s'accrocher à ses bras.

Elle se mit à le secouer d'avant en arrière, le laissa rire d'un rire mélangeant l'amusement et la crainte, et finit par geindre, horrifiée. Elle allait le tuer. Elle allait tuer ce sombre crétin. Comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle allait le tuer. Oui. Oui. Elle allait tuer l'abrutit à qui appartenait le corps dans lequel elle n'était pas sensée se trouver.

George sentit l'aura meurtrière et s'arracha du regard venimeux qui ne convenait définitivement pas à son frère. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas en croisant les doigts dans son dos, se dirigea vers la porte de la boutique et approchait sa main de la poignée salvatrice lorsque la voix sifflante de la jeune femme retentit et le glaça jusqu'aux os. Ça avait beau être le corps de son frère, le visage de son frère -et le sien par la même occasion- ce n'était pas son regard ni sa voix et ça suffisait à le faire trembler de peur.

« _Où il est _? »

Crac

Hermione sursauta, sa rage disparaissant momentanément, et George se mordit la lèvre au sang pour ne pas rire alors que le corps de la jeune femme -le vrai- apparaissait entre eux deux. L'éclat de rire de Fred emplit la pièce silencieuse et Hermione vit un double d'elle-même se toucher allégrement la poitrine.

« George ! C'est génial ! J'ai des seins ! », pépia glorieusement Fred Weasley dans _son_ corps.

Ledit George ravala son gloussement et désigna, des larmes de joie perlant au coin de ses yeux, Hermione toujours incapable de la moindre parole. Fred changea de position pour voir la brune devenue rousse et blêmit en perdant son sourire. Il cessa aussitôt de tripoter le corps féminin, ricana nerveusement et leva les mains en posture défensive.

.

.

L'appartement était silencieux, anormalement silencieux si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il appartienne aux insupportables jumeaux Weasley. A l'unique table de la pièce principale, Hermione devait faire face à Fred tandis que George demeurait muet, craignant la troisième guerre magique. Il avait toujours bien vu Hermione en mage noir. Intelligente, froide, un peu prétentieuse, une prochaine Voldemort en puissance. Ce qui faisait d'eux des mangemorts puisque Fred ne voudrait pas la lâcher -dans le rôle tordu de Bellatrix, il serait parfait- et que George ne lâcherait pas Fred -ce qui faisait de lui Greyback ?

Hermione dans le corps de Fred haussa un sourcil, mauvaise, alors que George riait tranquillement de ses propres pensées. Sitôt qu'il croisa les yeux noirs, le jeune homme se reprit en toussotant.

« 'Mione, c'est pas un drame. D'ici quelques heures ce sera fini. »

Hermione grimaça en voyant son propre visage se contorsionner dans un sourire en coin trop... trop peu _elle_. Fred cessa de sourire lorsqu'il remarqua la tête de la jeune femme -ou la sienne en fait- et s'humecta les lèvres dans un geste inconsciemment lascif qui eut pour conséquence un regard attentif de George. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Je rêve où tu es train de me mâter ?, crissa-t-elle à l'égard de son double momentané. Et toi ! Arrête de faire ça avec ma langue ! »

Les deux garçons dont l'un ressemblait à une fille la fixèrent avec étonnement.

« De quoi tu parles ? », firent-ils dans un accord parfait.

Hermione aurait pu rire si toute cette mascarade ne lui paraissait pas si ridiculement dramatique. Elle fit un léger mouvement de la main pour leur dire d'oublier, laissa tomber son front sur la table et étouffa un gémissement de consternation. Fred et George se figèrent, l'observant sans plus rien dire. La jeune femme commença alors à rire et ses épaules tressautèrent, prouvant son hilarité qui s'avéra communicative. Les jumeaux qui ne l'étaient plus s'esclaffèrent avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête.

Fred ne s'était jamais vu aussi compliqué à contempler. Les sourcils froncés, la bouche étirée en un large sourire, les yeux passablement paniqués et les joues rouges. Il eut beau comparer ce visage là à celui de George, il ne trouva aucune ressemblance.

« Je suis coincée... Coincée dans le corps d'un abrutit qui fait des expériences, clama Hermione en plein milieu de leur fou-rire partagé. Un abrutit qui est fier d'avoir une poitrine, ma poitrine soit dit en passant. Non contente de ça j'ai un rencart ce soir et je ne peux décemment pas y aller dans le corps dudit abrutit ! Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai un pénis ! »

Son rire redoubla, George se cacha le visage dans les mains pour rire tout son saoul. Seul Fred se calma dans l'instant, le nez plissé et le cœur lui martelant le torse. Ou plutôt, effectivement, la poitrine.

« Tu as un rencart ? », souffla-t-il faiblement si bien que Hermione crut avoir rêvé de son interruption.

Mais George avait entendu aussi et écarta un doigt pour découvrir son œil droit, alarmé.

« Avec qui ?, demanda à nouveau Fred en feignant la curiosité toute polie.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?, soupira la brune.

-Ça me fait que c'est moi qui vais devoir y aller, alors j'aimerais bien en savoir plus.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser te rendre là-bas ? Non merci, tu as assez fait de dégâts comme ça. Je vais annuler... »

Sur ces mots elle se leva, gauche dans ce corps trop grand, et entreprit de sortir de la pièce mais une petite main se posa sur son bras. Par réflexe elle haussa la tête mais dû se rendre à l'évidence que désormais elle était plus grande que Fred et par conséquent qu'elle devait le regarder de haut. Le jeune homme pesta d'ailleurs mentalement d'être si petit.

« N'annule pas. »

George plissa ses sourcils et croisa les bras, attendant la suite afin de l'analyser correctement. Hermione fit exactement la même moue que lui et se déroba de la prise de son ami alors qu'il s'agrippait plus encore à elle. Il avait beau être dans un corps de femme, faire quarante centimètres de moins qu'elle, être frêle et vulnérable, Hermione se sentit incroyablement faible alors qu'il la fixait d'un regard profond. C'était étrange de ne plus voir les perles bleues.

Fred se gratta la nuque dans un geste un peu trop masculin et prit un air pincé -qui lui, seyait parfaitement à celui habituel de la brune.

« Si tu y tiens à ce rencart, je vais... je vais y aller... Où, quand et avec qui ? »

Il rumina une nanoseconde le fait qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, qu'elle ait accepté les avances de quelqu'un d'autre, et cette fois-ci son cœur se compressa douloureusement. Ce n'était plus les iris d'ambre pourtant il se perdait tout aussi facilement qu'avant dans les prunelles azurées. Il y lisait la suspicion mais aussi la gêne, le doute et la crainte.

« Tu me dis tout ce je dois savoir et j'agirai comme tu l'aurais fait, promis, insista-t-il et Hermione hésita un court instant.

-Je dois retrouver Cormac à vingt heures au Chaudron Baveur...

-McLaggen ? », s'étouffa George tandis que Fred restait abasourdi.

Hermione ôta une poussière invisible du parquet de la pointe de sa chaussure, mal à l'aise. Parler de sa vie sentimentale avec Fred et George Weasley n'avait jamais fait partit de ses plans. Bien au contraire. Et devoir leur expliquer que Cormac remplissait un simple besoin physique et qu'elle s'abandonnait à lui parce qu'elle savait une relation avec Fred impossible n'en faisait pas partit non plus.

Pourtant l'expression d'horreur qui se peignait sur son ancien visage lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait devoir fournir une justification, sinon quoi les jumeaux seraient sans doute capable d'inventer une autre potion semblable au véritaserum.

« Tu sors avec McLaggen ?, s'époumona George qui s'était levé et venait de frapper ses paumes sur la table. Depuis quand ?

-Je... »

Elle fut tentée de partir et d'aller se réfugier chez elle jusqu'à ce que les effets de la potion s'inversent mais comme elle avait dévoilé l'heure et le lieu de rencontre il aurait été fou de croire que les jeunes hommes ne feraient rien de leur soirée. George et Fred se débrouilleraient pour la mettre dans l'embarras à coup sûr.

« Je ne sors pas _vraiment_ avec lui, articula-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

-Tu comptes sortir avec lui alors ? », tempêta George en trouvant inacceptable qu'elle puisse penser à un type comme Cormac McLaggen alors qu'elle méritait nettement mieux.

Après tout Hermione était une fille adorable quand elle délaissait ses bouquins. Elle avait un peu d'humour, était sage, mignonne, pleine de bons conseils et généreuse. Elle se montrait rarement irrespectueuse et se complaisait même à flirter avec Fred pour s'amuser. Alors non, elle ne méritait pas un mec pédant qui la considérerait comme un trophée. A la limite George préférerait qu'elle retourne avec Ron, même si leur relation avait toujours été vouée à l'échec. Ron et elle étaient destinés à être amis, rien de plus, rien de moins, pourtant George aurait pu accepter qu'il s'agisse de son petit-frère. Mais pas Cormac. Surtout pas Cormac.

« Je retire ce que je viens de dire, affirma Fred en regagnant la table. Je refuse de devoir minauder devant ce crétin arrogant pour que tu puisses sortir avec lui. »

Hermione le rejoignit et se rassit sur sa chaise en maugréant.

« Mais je ne veux pas sortir avec lui non plus, s'énerva-t-elle.

-Alors pourquoi tu as rencart avec lui ?, continua à s'insurger George.

-Parce que...

-Parce que quoi ? »

Elle évita le coup d'œil inquisiteur de Fred, comprenant également pourquoi certaines personnes avaient peur d'elle quelques fois. Si elle avait l'air aussi menaçante quand c'était elle qui faisait cette tête, normal.

« Ce que je fais avec Cormac ne vous regarde pas, éluda-t-elle savamment.

-Tu couches avec lui », en conclurent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

Hermione se remit à rougir et joignit ses mains sur ses genoux, préférant lever le nez vers le plafond plutôt que d'affronter les reproches qui n'allaient pas tarder. Cependant, même après deux minutes de silence, aucun des deux jumeaux n'avaient reprit la parole. Elle se redressa donc en gigotant sur sa chaise et arqua un sourcil. George paraissait stupéfait, Fred encore plus en colère.

« Pourquoi McLaggen alors que moi je... »

Fred ne put terminer sa phrase, son frère l'en empêcha d'un coup de pied.

« Toi, tu te lasses dès que tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, lui reprocha Hermione d'une voix qu'elle tenta de garder neutre alors qu'elle rêvait de lui crier qu'il n'avait qu'à être franc pour une fois au lieu de donner des leçons.

-Et Cormac non, c'est ça ?, répliqua aigrement le rouquin dont il était question.

-Il... Il me comprend, lui. »

Fred encaissa le choc et n'ajouta rien de plus. George passa son regard de l'un à l'autre et Hermione se remit sur pieds avant qu'ils n'aient pu recommencer à critiquer ses choix. Elle devait rentrer chez elle maintenant. Elle annulerait par hibou avec McLaggen et le préviendrait d'un rendez-vous pour le surlendemain.

« J'annule pour Cormac et ne t'avises pas d'essayer de le voir ce soir. Vingt-quatre ça passera vite... Et n'y va pas ! »

Aucune chance. Le rouquin avait beaucoup trop envie de vomir pour essayer de se jouer de la brune dans une quelconque farce. Elle le dégoutait un peu. Il était vexé aussi, pour de bon. Qui lui disait à cette andouille qu'il voulait juste du divertissement ? Ça faisait trois ans qu'il était focalisé sur elle et seulement elle, elle croyait quoi exactement ? Qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de s'attacher pour de bon peut-être ? Qui était l'abrutit maintenant ?

Il la vit quitter l'appartement après un bref signe de tête, désappointé et réellement meurtri.

.

.

La boutique allait fermer, du moins il comptait terminer la journée dès que le dernier client aurait franchit la porte. Fred passa une main dans ses cheveux, se prit les doigts dans la masse touffue et brune, râla et finit par cesser de se battre avec sa nouvelle chevelure quand George se moqua de lui, de l'autre côté du magasin. La clochette tinta et cinq secondes plus tard une tornade rousse se ruait sur lui.

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », s'enjoua Ginny Weasley en parvenant près du comptoir.

Fred eut le réflexe de regarder par-dessus son épaule avant de se rappeler qu'il était Hermione pour encore quelques longues heures. Sa soeur cadette vint plaquer deux bises sur ses joues et il s'efforça de sourire en retour.

« Je suis passée... voir George, mentit-il et il essaya d'adopter un timbre de voix un peu plus féminin que son répertoire d'origine.

-Tu es un peu enrouée, remarqua néanmoins Ginny avant de reprendre : Peu importe, je dois absolument te parler à propos de ce-que-tu-sais ! »

Sans que George n'ait eut le temps d'intervenir pour le sauver ou que Fred ne refuse poliment, Ginny s'accrocha brutalement à son bras et l'entraîna dans la rue en exultant. Elle venait tout juste de le lâcher et lui de détourner la tête de son jumeau qui l'observait avec désolation qu'elle ré-attaqua, plus heureuse que jamais. Elle battit des mains, sautilla sur place et inspira pour se reprendre sous l'œil amusé de celui qu'elle ne savait pas être son propre frère. Il prit le partit de ne pas trop parler, histoire de ne pas laisser passer quelques soupçons à son égard, et patienta paisiblement.

Ginny allait sûrement lui parler de Harry, ou de son poste en tant que remplaçante dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, il lui suffirait d'écouter, de lui promettre de la contacter et faire semblant de transplaner en prétextant un rendez-vous important. George devinerait qu'il serait dans leur appartement une fois Ginny repartie.

« Tu es venue le voir c'est ça ? »

Fred haussa un sourcil, perplexe et coupé dans son élan.

« Euh George ?

-Mais non, éclata-t-elle de rire, Fred bien sûr. Tu m'avais dit que tu comptais le lui dire mais je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais si vite ! »

Le jeune homme demeura pantois et secoua la tête.

« De quoi tu parles ?, demanda-t-il en prenant soin de se racler la gorge pour faire passer le fait qu'il ait subitement un ton grave et bas.

-De Fred, répéta Ginny en sourcillant, Tu n'as quand même pas oublié que tu me bassines avec lui depuis trois ans ? Parce que mes tympans eux n'ont rien oublié et je t'en voudrais si tu me disais soudainement que tu t'en fous de lui maintenant que tu as Cormac. »

Brusquement il n'y eut plus rien autour de lui. Ni bruit, ni Ginny, ni rien. Juste lui, et les mots de sa soeur qui résonnaient en écho dans son esprit. Et ce que rajouta sa dite soeur n'arrangea rien à son malaise brutal mais enivrant.

« Je croyais que tu voulais tout lui dire avant d'accepter la demande de McLaggen ? Ah non hein. Si tu deviens la copine officielle de Cormac, je te tue ! Et je ne renonce pas à mon rêve de te voir devenir ma belle-soeur... »

.

.

BAM

Hermione tituba et plaqua une main sur son front qui venait d'entrer en contact avec l'embrasure de sa porte. Évidemment, maintenant qu'elle ne faisait plus un mètre soixante-dix, la voilà qui se cognait partout. Son appartement lui apparaissait plus bas de plafond qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Que ne l'aurait cru son front également. La jeune femme marcha jusqu'à son canapé, s'y laissa tomber dans un soupir mêlé de sanglots et se prit la tête dans ses paumes pour essayer de se calmer.

Demain tout redeviendrait normal, elle pourrait tuer Fred et tout son calvaire serait terminé. Elle pourrait retourner travailler et donc s'excuser auprès de Gripsec -d'ailleurs qu'avait pu dire Fred quand il s'était réveillé face au gobelin ? Et puis elle irait retrouver McLaggen après... Une fois qu'elle aurait pesé le pour et le contre. Sortir officiellement avec lui ou couper définitivement leurs liens pour mieux se morfondre sur sa vie pitoyable d'après-guerre et ses déboires sentimentaux ? Telle était la question.

Hermione disposa un coussin près de l'accoudoir, s'allongea de tout son long -désormais ses pieds dépassaient- et ferma les yeux au contact de l'oreiller de fortune. Son front l'élançait, son cœur se brisait à chaque battement et la honte la transperçait de part en part quand elle repensait à la scène qu'elle avait vécu un peu plus tôt dans la journée chez les jumeaux. Ils allaient se moquer d'elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... A moins qu'elle n'arrive à les éviter quelques temps. Ils finiraient bien par oublier ce qui s'était passé quand Fred aurait retrouvé son propre corps non ? Elle n'était qu'une amie et la meilleure amie de leur frère, ils se passeraient facilement de ses visites et oublieraient. Quand il ne s'agissait pas de farces, ils oubliaient toujours.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux subitement, devint rouge pivoine et se concentra sur d'autres pensées que sa vessie qui menaçait d'exploser.

Il était hors de question de toucher à _ce_ truc. Fred n'avait peut-être aucun scrupule à l'idée de toucher sa nouvelle plastique, elle refusait de contempler l'anatomie qui lui était offerte pour une poignée d'heures. Aussi étendit puis rétracta-t-elle ses jambes en espérant que bouger empêcherait son envie dérangeante d'aller aux toilettes expressément.

Hermione supplia silencieusement Merlin et Morgane en passant même par Dumbledore mais aucun des trois ne lui vint en aide et dix minutes plus tard, elle se tenait debout devant la cuvette des toilettes, pétrifiée et hypnotisée par l'eau propre qui stagnait un peu plus bas.

« Je peux pas faire ça... »

Elle fit demi-tour, pivota à nouveau en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, et serra les dents en recommençant à maudire Fred. D'un geste vif elle releva la lunette puis recommença à s'immobiliser.

« Je peux pas faire ça... Je peux pas faire ça, je peux pas faire ça, je peux pas...

-Faire ça, on a compris. »

Hermione sursauta, glissa et manqua se fracasser le crane sur le mur. Heureusement Fred la retint habilement par la main, rieur, et lui permit de se maintenir en équilibre. Même si elle pesait actuellement plus lourd que lui.

« Besoin d'aide peut-être ? Pour, comment tu dis déjà ? Ah oui « faire ça ».

-Ne te moque pas, couina-t-elle.

-Et toi ne parles pas comme ça, me voir parler comme une fillette, ça me donne froid dans le dos. »

Il frissonna pour illustrer ses propos et son regard descendit jusqu'à l'entrejambe de la brune. Enfin. Le sien évidemment. Pourtant les joues de Hermione se colorèrent rapidement.

« Ne regarde pas, grommela-t-elle sans toutefois oser cacher ce qui ne lui appartenait pas de ses mains.

-C'est mon corps, je fais ce que je veux. »

Fred lui tira la langue, s'approcha et défit la ceinture qui retenait le jean de son amie. Cette dernière voulu protester mais répéter « ne fais pas ci, ne fais pas ça » allait vite les lasser tous les deux et de toute façon comme il l'avait souligné, il s'agissait de son corps. Qu'il en fasse ce qu'il voulait. Elle le laissa donc bien qu'à contrecœur lui ouvrir la braguette et leva simplement les yeux pour éviter de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Elle le ressentait, c'était déjà suffisamment atroce.

« Tu pourrais t'approcher des chiottes peut-être ? », suggéra Fred d'un ton un peu cassant.

Surprise par ledit ton, Hermione s'avança et baissa un peu la tête pour le regarder. Un sourire narquois s'inscrivit immédiatement sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le vit aussi gêné qu'elle.

« Tu fais moins le malin là, railla-t-elle consciencieusement.

-Moi au moins je n'ai pas eut peur d'aller uriner, se moqua-t-il en retour et elle sentit le jean puis le caleçon du rouquin descendre sur ses cuisses.

-Normal, tu es un obsédé. Ça va d'ailleurs, tu t'es bien rincé l'œil ?

-Non. »

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, rougissant mais calme.

« Je n'ai pas regardé. Ni touché. Contrairement à toi ça a été moins problématique me concernant. »

Ça elle le savait, il n'avait pas besoin de lui faire un cours sur comment uriner selon son sexe. Elle y avait déjà eut droit dans sa petite enfance, lorsque sa mère tentait de lui expliquer que non, elle n'aurait jamais de « petit robinet » et qu'elle devrait donc s'asseoir tout le temps contrairement à son cousin qui avait le pouvoir de se soulager où il voulait mais qui, cependant, devait toujours y mettre les mains. En revanche elle était septique concernant son honnêteté. Après tout il avait allégrement touché sa poitrine devant elle...

« Tu ne me crois pas », ricana-t-il soudain en la ramenant sur terre.

Hermione eut un mouvement d'épaule suggestif. Fred coupa leur contact visuel pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait de ses paumes.

« Je ne me serais pas permis de faire ça, j'ai trop de respect envers toi pour ça, reprit-il dans un souffle.

-Tu m'as pelotée, lui rappela-t-elle platement.

-J'ai juste vérifié quelque chose. Tu m'as fait gagner un gallion, George les pensait plus petits. »

Dans cette posture elle ne pouvait pas lui flanquer la gifle du siècle, dommage.

« Tu peux y aller, c'est bon je gère. »

Silence. Exaspéré Fred se redressa après cinq secondes de vide. Hermione se pinçait les lèvres.

« 'Mione, tu peux y aller, réitéra-t-il en tapant du pied.

-Je n'y arrive pas d'accord ? Tu crois que c'est facile d'uriner devant toi ?

-Pense à autre chose... »

Elle lui lança une œillade meurtrière.

« Pense à Cormac, voilà, pense à ce stupide imbécile. »

Tout comme à table, la jeune femme se mit à rire nerveusement, trouvant la situation de plus en plus ridicule au fil du temps. Fred eut l'ébauche d'un rictus et lui décocha un clin d'œil quand elle le regarda.

« Ou pense à ton amour pour moi », glissa-t-il dans un murmure.

Le souffle de Hermione se coupa nettement et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que Fred répondait à sa considération d'un air faussement innocent. Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, le temps que la brune comprenne qu'il _savait_. A l'instant même où son cerveau lui fit savoir que Fred était au courant de tout, Hermione serra les poings et ferma les yeux.

« J'ai plus envie », proclama-t-elle de but en blanc.

Elle lui intima d'un geste de lui remettre ses vêtements et Fred obéit sans rien dire. Il la précéda dans le salon, disparut quelques secondes pour aller se laver les mains et la retrouva recroquevillée sur le canapé, ses genoux ramenés contre elle et la tête enfouie dans ses bras. C'était étrange de se voir dans cette position, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir un jour adoptée. George oui, dès qu'il commençait à réfléchir ou qu'il était triste, mais lui non. Incertain quant à la marche à suivre à présent, le jeune homme s'installa près d'elle, affalé et les jambes écartées.

Corps échangés, certes, mais attitudes respectives des propriétaires assurément.

Hermione contra le haut-le-cœur qui l'envahit en sentant la présence à sa droite. Elle se raidit au son de la respiration posée, blêmit lorsqu'il soupira et finit par inspirer.

« Comment tu le sais ?, hoqueta-t-elle finalement.

-J'ai spéculé.

-Tu mens.

-Peut-être, concéda Fred dont la nuque s'adapta au dossier du vieux sofa.

-Alors, comment ? »

Il contempla les lattes du plafond, songeur, avant d'opter pour une réponse à la Weasley :

« Peut-être qu'on me l'a dit, peut-être que j'ai vraiment spéculé, peut-être que je l'ai compris tout seul. »

Hermione dévoila un bout de son œil et le figea en direction du profil féminin habité par un homme. Elle voulait la vérité, pas des hypothèses visant à l'embrouiller. Maintenant qu'il savait elle se serait attendue à un peu de considération, un peu de ce respect qu'il avait semblé observer pour son corps. Mais non, il restait fidèle à lui-même, sérieux en plus de ça. Fred pencha soudain la tête vers elle, ses prunelles accrochant pour la énième fois de la journée celles de son amie.

« Ou peut-être que je l'ai espéré. »

S'il jouait ce n'était pas marrant. Parce que le cœur de Hermione venait de se réveiller et battait violemment à ses oreilles, parce qu'il menaçait de se briser au moindre éclat de rire ou paroles du genre « _je t'ai eut !_ » dont il était le roi. Fred leva la main, la fit léviter avec hésitation puis vint finalement la poser sur la joue fine.

« C'est bizarre de me toucher moi-même, marivauda-t-il en arrêtant son geste lorsqu'il lui apparut beaucoup trop étrange.

-A quoi tu joues ? », frémit-elle.

Fred réfléchit à nouveau soigneusement à la réponse la plus adéquate et cette fois préféra l'attaque à la défense. Si comme l'avait sous-entendu Ginny ça faisait trois ans qu'ils se couraient après sans s'être arrêtés, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Autant en finir maintenant et même s'ils n'étaient pas dans leurs bons corps.

« Je ne joue pas, et j'ai une question moi aussi. Comment tu as fait pour ne pas voir que c'était réciproque ? »

Hermione se déroba du regard qui l'enveloppait. Son cœur continuait de battre de plus en plus fort, elle fit l'effort de paraître aussi apaisée qu'il ne l'était. Elle choisit également de répondre à sa manière :

« Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à voir. Peut-être que je ne voulais pas espérer, ou bien peut-être que je suis trop terre-à-terre et que je ne crois pas aux contes moldus. Tu sais, ceux qui finissent toujours par « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ».

-Et si moi je veux une fin comme ça ? », offrit Fred avec un aplomb qui le surprit lui-même.

La jeune femme sourit lentement, amusée.

« Tu veux toujours tout. Tu veux une boutique, tu veux de l'argent, tu veux une fille, tu n'en veux plus, tu veux aller ici, tu veux retourner là-bas, tu me veux, tu veux une fin heureuse, tu veux tout et tu ne veux rien. Fred Weasley, tu es un instable de première », décortiqua-t-elle calmement.

Il releva la paume et la lui tendit.

« Et si je veux être stable ? Pour de bon. Si je veux être avec la fille qui m'aime et que j'aime ?

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux... »

Hermione déposa sa propre main sur la sienne et regarda leurs doigts s'entrelacer alors que son cœur daignait enfin arrêter son roulement de tambour. Fred contempla sa petite expression mélangeant doute et contentement, s'en satisfit aisément et rouspéta pour la forme.

« Je refuse de t'embrasser, de _m_'embrasser, c'est horrible. Pire que de me faire pisser.

-Et tu ne veux pas être romantique de temps en temps par hasard ? »

.

.

_**Nouveauté !**_

**La potion d'inversement**

_Marre de votre vie ? Vivez celle d'un autre ! Échange renversant en perspective_

_En vente chez Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_

_93, Chemin de Traverse_

.  
.

**Fin**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai pondu cette chose... xD Désolée, c'est vraiment un peu bizarre et ça fait très « délire » -c'en est un du reste... - Huhu...  
J'espère quand même que ça vous aura divertit quelques minutes !

A bientôt peut-être,

Mim''


End file.
